


Something Like You

by sabakunoghee



Series: Swords and Flowers [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “Tetapi dia berusaha kembali untukmu.”“—dan untuk bayi kalian tentu. Tidakkah itu yang terpenting?”T Rated – Romance, Friendship – Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin, SHPWARNING : Alternate Canon. Asumsi setelah Wano-kuni arc (yang bahkan belum rilis). Canon/IC.





	Something Like You

“Luffy—serius, aku pikir kita harus _mundur—“_ Jinbei memberikan peringatan. Tubuh _fishman-_ nya masih tegap berdiri sekalipun napasnya terengah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, “—ini sinting!”

 

Monkey D. Luffy menggeram kesal,

 

Terlalu banyak informasi dan kejadian yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu sebegini pendek. Bentrok besar-besaran antara keluarga Vinsmoke dan keluarga Charlotte yang memporak-porandakan _Whole Cake Island_. Pulangnya Sanji ke atas _Thousand Sunny_ selaku juru masak terbaik mereka. Kembali ke Zou dengan kapal mereka yang cacat bagian buritan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai karena Trafalgar Law, Roronoa Zoro, Kin’emon, Kanjuuro dan Raizou butuh bala bantuan. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menghabiskan dua— _mungkin tiga?_ —purnama dalam kondisi terpencar-pencar. Dan kini, reuni dilakukan di atas tanah Wano- _kuni_. Terdesak karena bukan Luffy namanya jika bisa diajak bergerak secara gerilya.

 

“Astaga, ini bukan acara temu-kangen yang kubayangkan!” Sanji, ya—Sanji yang sudah melepaskan diri dari keluarga bangsawannya, yang delapan puluh persen dinyatakan tewas dalam pertarungan melawan pasukan Big Mom, kini sibuk menghalau bola-bola meriam dengan kaki terlatihnya, “Nami- _san_! Beri arahan!” Teriaknya panik. Luka-luka pasca melarikan diri dari kapal Germa saja belum kering.

 

Gadis berhelai jingga itu tak kalah gelisah. Walau dihajar oleh enam _Supernova_ sekaligus, Kaidou, pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk hidup terkuat itu tetap kokoh menjulang. Seharusnya misi ini sekedar membawa rekan _samurai_ dan _ninja_ mereka pulang. Gadis itu lekas meraih _den den mushi_ kapal yang telah dimodifiksi sehingga dapat mengakomodasi pembicaraan multilini untuk berteriak lantang, “Kalian semua! Segera menuju _Sunny_! Ini bukan pertarungan—ini _genosida_!” Perintahnya dengan intonasi kalut, “Franky! Usopp! Kembali! Kita harus segera memutar kapal! _Minna_ , kita tidak punya banyak waktu! _Sunny_ —sekarang!” Nami menghempas corong _den den mushi_ , “Bantu aku, Sanji-kun!”

 

“Nami- _swan_ selalu keren dalam dituasi apapun!” Lelaki pirang yang beberapa minggu lalu terlihat depresi itu, entah bagaimana caranya, telah kembali ke mode asalnya, “Ah, itu—Brook! Franky!”

 

“Jinbei sedang menggotong Luffy dan Usopp, mereka akan menyusul!” Ujar Franky, “Serahkan kemudi padaku! Nami, lekas tentukan arah!” _Cyborg_ itu meluncur ke arah _rudder_ , “Brook! _Cola_! Sanji! Layar!”

 

“Osh!”

 

Kericuhan itu terjadi di antara berbagai serangan dan bunyi aneka macam senjata. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Jinbei berlari ke atas dek dengan Usopp yang babak belur dan Luffy yang tak sadarkan diri. Kapten mereka terlalu banyak menguras tenaga dengan menggunakan _Gear 4_ berkali-kali.

 

“Trafalgar dan yang lain akan melarikan diri dengan kapal selam mereka,” lapor mantan anggota _Sun Pirates_ itu—jika diingat lagi, ia selalu hadir dalam usaha penyelamatan Luffy, “Kita bisa segera pergi.”

 

“ _Coup de Burst_ sesuai komando, Nami-san!” teriak Brook, yang hari itu menggantikan peran Usopp.

 

“Ayolah, Zoro… Chopper…” Telapak tangan dara lembayung itu dibasahi keringat dingin. Tatapnya nanar dan kalut ke arah hampar daratan yang kacau balau layaknya medan perang. Netra karamelnya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat Chopper, dalam wujud _arm point_ berlari dengan sosok Roronoa di belakang punggung kekarnya. Setelah dilihatnya pengguna _Hito-Hito no Mi_ itu melompat, barulah ia memberi aba-aba, “Sekarang, Franky! Brook!” Ujar soprannya—dan tak lama sampai kapal ‘seribu matahari’ itu bermanuver untuk melarikan diri. Nami menghela napas panjang, “Syukurlah kalian semua kemba—“

 

Namun, lega itu tak bertahan. Darah bersimbah mewangi anyir. Merah pula mewarnai lantai dek.

 

Dan Chopper terlihat menahan tangis.

.

.

.

**_—Something Like You—  
_ ** _(Could Happen to Me)_

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_  
One Piece _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_  
Something Like You by N’SYNC

_T Rated – Romance, Friendship – Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin, SHP_ _  
_ **_WARNING_ ** _: Alternate Canon. Asumsi setelah Wano-kuni arc (yang bahkan belum rilis). Canon/IC._

_Note : Too much fluff and kinda cliche. Saya belum pernah hamil, jadi mungkin informasi mengenai kehamilan kurang akurat. Fanfict sebelah juga sudah saya revisi timeline-nya.  
Sekuel dari **’Someone As Flawed As I’** tapi bisa dibaca terpisah._

_May this one will warm your heart._

.

.

.

Nico Robin adalah penggila _macabre_.

 

Guyonnya tak jauh-jauh dari hal mengerikan, prediksinya selalu berisi skenario horor, dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya mengandung pembantaian. Akan tetapi, kabar itu membuat jemari lentiknya bergetar. Jika tidak ada figur feminim lain dalam radius pandangnya, mungkin wanita itu tanpa sengaja telah menghancurkan benda yang ia genggam terlalu rapat. Berita yang sampai di telinganya dihaturkan oleh Nami dengan terbata. _Roronoa Zoro, lagi-lagi mencurangi kematian_. _Sunny_ berhasil lolos dari amukan Kaidou dan berlayar menjauhi Wano- _kuni_. Namun perjalanan mereka harus berhenti di beberapa pulau untuk mencari bahan mentah, pakaian, pula obat-obatan karena apapun yang Tony Tony Chopper persiapkan, tidak mencukupi. Nami, barusan, meminta Robin untuk kembali bersabar.

 

Wanita dengan bola mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap sendu. _Bersabar?_ Ia telah menanti dua tahun untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yang dipermasalahkan. Tambahan beberapa minggu tidak masalah baginya. Tarikan napasnya jauh dan dalam ketika meletakkan gagang _den den mushi_ ke tempat semula.

 

“Robin- _san_?”

 

Alto milik wanita yang nyaris sebaya dengannya membuat wajah molek itu tertoleh. Robin tersenyum padanya, mempertahankan mimik santunnya, saat ia lihat dara Vinsmoke itu mendekat.

 

“Reiju- _san_ ,” arkeolog itu mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan perlahan ke sebuah sofa yang didominasi putih, “—maaf, jadi mendengar yang tidak seharusnya.” Ucap Robin, sedikit sungkan pada si darah biru.

 

Salah satu bidak catur rezim Germa yang tersisa, tertua dari lima bersaudara, Vinsmoke Reiju, tidak terlihat keberatan. Sunggingnya sebagaimana biasa. Lebar dan tampak ramah sekalipun isi kepalanya tidak pernah dapat dibaca. Termasuk Sanji, ia tergolong beruntung karena dapat dilarikan hidup-hidup dari insiden mengerikan di _Totto Land_. Luka dan trauma membuatnya terpaksa ditinggalkan di Zou—lepas dari fakta bahwa Reiju tak lagi memiliki tempat berpulang. Sehingga, disini ia, ketika adik lelaki dan _nakama-_ nya melakukan misi bunuh diri ke Wano- _kuni_. Tak sulit baginya untuk bercengkrama, bahkan menjalin persahabatan dengan Nico Robin, ditengarai dari sifat mereka yang sama-sama dewasa.

 

Pengguna buah iblis itu bersuka cita karena memiliki teman berbincang. Demi apapun, kondisi tubuh yang tengah mengandung dua puluh delapan minggu, membuat pergerakan dan kegiatannya terbatas.

 

“Aku mendengar kata ‘amputasi’ dan itu mengerikan.” Komentar Reiju. Dihampirinya _single sofa_ lain dan duduk bersisian dengan Robin. Meja bundar kecil di antara mereka dihadiri sebuah teko dan dua cangkir porselen. Ia menuang keduanya dengan teh panas yang tersedia, “Kau baik-baik saja, Robin- _san_?”

 

Jika ia mengiyakan, maka ia berdusta. Robin memilih melengkungkan getir dan meraih salah satu cawan sembari berterima kasih lirih, “Dari cerita Nami, mereka semua terdesak dan terpaksa melarikan diri. Bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan—kapten kami sangat suka mencari masalah.” Kekehnya lembut tanpa melepaskan tatap kepada Reiju, “Dalam kondisi seperti itu, satu detik saja dapat menghilangkan nyawa. Semua kru berhasil tiba di kapal tepat waktu, kecuali—“ Robin menjauhkan cangkir tersebut dari bibirnya. Tremor halus menguasai genggamnya, “—Zoro. Nami berkata, ia tertimpa reruntuhan dan—“

 

Reiju meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Robin, “Dan?”

 

“Zoro memotong kakinya sendiri.”

 

Vinsmoke perempuan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, “Dia— _apa?_ ”

 

“Sungguh, itu _sangat_ dirinya, jika aku boleh jujur.” Sambung Robin, terkenang ketika Nami bercerita perihal Zoro yang pernah berniat memotong kedua pergelangan kakinya agar dapat meloloskan diri dari perangkap lilin di _Little Garden_. Kali ini—lelaki bermata satu itu _benar-benar_ melakukannya. Robin tidak bisa kaget, sebetulnya—“ _Sunny_ tidak memiliki sarana untuk operasi serumit itu. Ketika posisi mereka aman untuk bertemu dengan Torao- _kun_ , semua terlambat. Ia terpaksa mengamputasi lutut kiri Zoro.”

 

“Itu terdengar mengerikan—“ Reiju tanpa sadar merapatkan pegangannya ke tangan Robin, “Aku—tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Robin- _san_.” Gumamnya ragu, “Berapa lama lagi sampai mereka sampai?”

 

Robin membalas gestur di tangannya, “Terima kasih, Reiju- _san_ , kau mau kurepotkan dengan keseharian saja, aku sudah sangat senang,” tuturnya, kembali tersenyum, “Seharusnya, dalam minggu ini.”

 

“Kau pasti tidak sabar bertemu kekasihmu, ya?” Ekspresi Reiju berubah ketika mengatakannya. Ada rasa penasaran, akan tetapi ia memang berniat menggoda saja, “Hampir masuk bulan ketujuh, betul?”

 

“Ya—semakin hari tendangannya bertambah kuat,” jawab Robin sambil mengusap permukaan perutnya yang besar menggembung, “Dan omong-omong, hubunganku dengan Zoro tidak seperti itu, Reiju- _san_.”

 

Jawaban itu tidak membuat Reiju menghakimi—“Tetapi dia _berusaha_ kembali untukmu.”

 

Dua pasang kelereng biru berbeda spektrum bertumbukan—

 

“—dan untuk bayi kalian tentu,” senyum Reiju kembali merekah, “Tidakkah itu yang terpenting?”

 

Kalimat itu menghadirkan hangat yang tak lazim di dadanya. Nico Robin tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian berlimpah—kepada dirinya, yang berkali-kali mengkhianati pihak lain hanya untuk meneruskan hidup. Baik dirinya maupun ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandung adalah pembunuh profesional. Keduanya mengacung senjata untuk uang dan meniadakan nyawa lain tanpa belas kasihan. Jika Luffy tidak berinisiatif dan takdir tidak mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah perjalanan, entah apakah kedamaian akan mereka rasakan kini. Wanita berambut sebatas pinggang itu mengangguk kecil—berterima kasih tanpa vokal dan aksara. Telapak tangan Robin kembali membelai perutnya penuh kasih.

 

Satu tendangan lain ia rasakan dari calon gadis kecilnya.

.

.

.

“Robin- _chwan_!”

 

Ketika Sanji, dengan tarian _Mellorine_ -nya yang khas hendak menghambur ke arah Robin, otomatis sebuah jitakan sakti mandraguna mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun, “Robin sedang mengandung, jangan berkelakuan aneh atau anaknya bisa ikut-ikutan aneh!” Gadis jingga itu meninggalkan Sanji yang masih terpesona dan lekas memeluk rekan satu kapalnya itu, dan memberi ekspresi tidak karuan, “Hhh… Maaf, kami semua gagal mengurus pendekar idiot yang serampangan itu, Robin.” Nami berucap menyesal.

 

“Bukan salahmu, Nami,” membalas pelukan bersahabat dari dara bertubuh sintal itu, Robin terkekeh kecil, “Lagipula, aku cukup bersyukur karena kalian semua kembali dalam keadaan hidup.” Tulus ia berkata, “—tadinya, kupikir aku akan melahirkan bayi ini sendirian tanpa paman dan bibi mereka.”

 

“Hentikan bercandamu Robin!” Nami bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk lengan wanita dewasa itu. Ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan figur Robin, yang dahulu ramping itu, bertambah bobot—sekitar sepuluh kilogram, ia pikir? Kedua tungkainya terlihat jauh lebih berisi, betisnya sedikit menampakkan urat-urat kebiruan, dan Robin nampak mudah terengah. Pemandangan yang membuat pelukan Nami mengerat—“Entah kenapa aku masih tidak rela kau mengandung anak dari lelaki tidak sayang nyawa itu.”

 

“Bagaimana bisa _aho-kenshi_ kumal sepertinya memiliki anak dengan dewi sejarah sepertimu, Robin- _chwan_?” Sanji turut menyambar, “Tapi—syukurlah kau sehat. Akan kubuatkan masakan khsusus yang tinggi folat dan kalsium.”

 

Robin menanggapi keluhan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan kekeh kecil, “Terima kasih sebelumnya, Sanji.” Tuturnya tulus, “Ah, aku turut berduka. Reiju- _san_ bercerita banyak padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi.”

 

“Sudahlah. Semua sudah berakhir.” Sergah Sanji. Rokoknya sama sekali tidak hadir ketika berada di sekitar Robin, “Oh, barusan Chopper dan Law membawa _Baka Marimo_ ke rumah Inuarashi. Luffy dan yang lain juga berkumpul di sana.”

 

“Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sana,” sambut Robin, “Duluan, ya.”

 

Nami tampak cemberut, “Aku ikut!”

 

“Lebih baik temani Sanji memasak— _sesekali_.” Kerlingnya penuh arti, membuat Nami melotot kesal. Robin terkikik sendiri saat samar-samar pertengkaran (sepihak) terjadi antara Sanji dan Nami. Setibanya di tempat yang diinformasikan Sanji, benar—Luffy, Brook, Franky dan Usopp sibuk mengintip ke dalam. Robin menarik napas panjang, “Luffy!” Altonya membuat sang kapten menoleh, “Ah, Brook! Lama sekali rasanya tidak melihatmu!” Sambung Robin, “Usopp. Franky.”

 

“RO-RO-RO-ROBIN!” Reaksi Luffy, tentu berlebihan sebagaimana prediksi. Kedua telapak tangan di pipi dan teriaknya kencang, “Wah, hamilmu tambah besar!” Penasaran, ia mengelilingi Robin dengan kecepatan kakinya, “Itu isinya bayi? Berat, tidak? Aku juga bisa sebesar itu kalau habis makan daging!”

 

“Oi, oi, bersikap baiklah, Luffy!” Usopp menghadiahi jitakan di kepala manusia karet itu, “Jangan sama-samakan bayi dalam kandungan Robin dengan isi perutmu—walau yah, anak Zoro sih. Sama saj— _aduh!_ ”

 

Franky kali ini yang menampar belakang kepala Usopp, “Ingatlah kalau itu anak Robin juga,” sahutnya bersungut-sungut, “Kau mau menjenguk Zoro? Kurasa dia belum siuman. Tapi kau pasti boleh masuk.”

 

“Robin-san…” Rahang Brook seperti akan jatuh, “Kau tetap cantik sekalipun sedang mengandung. Apa aku bisa—“ candanya perihal pakaian dalam tidak berlanjut karena kadung dicekik oleh Franky—

 

“Aku akan berusaha membuatkannya tungkai bionik,” Franky terlihat serius saat mengatakannya kepada Robin—mencoba abai akan Luffy yang sibuk menunjuk-nujuk perut Robin dengan jemari elastisnya, “Pertolongan Torao sedikit terlambat, tapi setidaknya—aku bisa membuatnya berjalan kembali.”

 

Robin mengangguk, “Terima kasih untuk kerepotanmu, Franky.”

 

“Masuklah.”

 

Tony Tony Chopper dan Trafalgar Law sama-sama menoleh cepat—dan serempak menghela napas lega. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Luffy mencoba menerobos untuk kesekian kalinya. Robin menutup daun pintu di belakang punggung ketika Chopper, dalam rupa mungilnya, lekas berlari ke arahnya. Suaranya yang tinggi dan melengking membahana—menimbulkan keributan baru dan membuat Law menyerah.

 

“BOBIN!” Tangis komikal menghiasi wajah rusa kutub bertopi itu, “Bobiinnnn— _huweng_!”

 

“Aku baik-baik saja, Chopper,” gumamnya geli ketika tangan mungil Chopper berusaha meraihnya. Robin terlalu jangkung—dan kondisinya sekarang menyulitkan untuk berjongkok, “Torao-kun.” Sapanya.

 

Law melambai kecil, “Nico-ya.” Jawabnya, “Kulihat kandunganmu sehat.”

 

“Ya, suku Mink menjagaku dengan baik. Reiju- _san_ juga menyenangkan.” Sambil membiarkan Chopper bergelantungan di bahunya, Robin melangkah menuju tempat Law duduk. Sebuah ranjang besar yang identik dengan milik Nekomamushi diisi oleh Zoro yang belum sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbalut perban dan luka-lukanya belum kering. Robin menelan ludah ketika melihat lutut kiri Zoro yang tidak lagi menyambung kemana-mana. Calon ibu itu menarik napas panjang, “—seberapa parah, Torao?”

 

“Cukup parah untuk membuatnya jatuh koma selama beberapa hari.” Jawab Law muram, “Setelah dia bangun, Nico-ya, tolong suntikkan sedikit saja logika ke kepala kerasnya itu. Benar-benar…”

 

Robin hanya tersenyum tipis, “Boleh aku menjaganya disini?”

 

Isyarat itu tertangkap. Law lekas bangkit dan memaksa Chopper pergi dengan cara menggotongnya, “Jika dia bangun atau suhu tubuhnya meningkat lagi, segera hubungi kami.” Ia menunjuk _den den mushi_ di sisi ranjang yang ditempati Zoro, “Begitu juga jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Nico-ya.”

 

“Terima kasih, Torao-kun.”

 

Ketika kedua ahli medis itu menghilang di balik pintu, Robin segera meraih tangan Zoro lalu meletakkan bagian telapak yang kasar karena latih dan pertarungan di atas perutnya.

 

_Tendangan jagoan mungilnya terasa semakin nyata._

.

.

.

Mimpinya diwarnai dengan warna merah dan lengking kesakitan—

 

Bayang-bayang sisa pertarungannya melawan _Beast Pirates_ tidak memberinya ampun. Kelebat ngeri dan nyeri di sekujur tubuh membuat kelopak matanya bergerak tanpa bisa dibuka. Peluh membanjiri tubuh sementara jari-jarinya bergetar hebat. Di antara engah napas, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu—sejuk yang nyaman di dahinya, juga hangat yang asing di telapak tangannya. Dua hal yang membuat sengalnya perlahan-lahan mereda dan kepanikannya berangsur-angsur berkurang. Lambat laun, kekuatan dan kontrol akan tubuhnya kembali. Sekalipun tremor hebat menerjang otot matanya pun tatapannya lamur sama sekali, Roronoa Zoro dapat menangkap refleksi untuk kemudian diterjemahkan oleh otaknya.

 

“—ro?”

 

“Robin…” Bisik bariton itu parau, “Robin… Itu kau… Kah?”

 

“Zoro!” Nico Robin menghela napas lega, “Kau bisa mendengarku?”

 

Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengangguk lemah, “Robin… Ini benar-benar kau?” Kepayahan, sebelah tangannya mencari. Betapa ia lega karena betul, telapak lembut dan jemari lentik yang dikenangnya itu menyambut, “Dimana aku? Berapa lama aku—argh!” Tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke belakang.

 

“Jangan mencoba bangun dulu. Kau pingsan selama tiga hari.” Vokal alto itu terdengar menenangkan. Robin kembali meraih kain bersih dan menyeka keringat di kening Zoro, “Barusan suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali. Itulah kenapa kau berhalusinasi dan mengigau.” Tambahnya dengan nada khawatir, “Chopper dan Torao- _kun_ bilang, tubuhmu belum beradaptasi dengan kehilangan salah satu organ gerak. Jadi—“

 

Kalimat Robin membuat Zoro menutup wajah dengan tangan yang bebas,

 

Sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi mencerna kondisi. Ruangan yang dikenalnya. Wangi samar yang diketahuinya. Lamat-lamat ia menggunakan _haki-_ nya untuk mengetahui eksistensi makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Zoro melonggarkan pertahanan ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali ke punggung Zunisha. Robin lekas membantu saat dilihatnya sang pendekar hendak mengoreksi posisi tubuhnya. Sebuah bantal ia letakkan vertikal di belakang bahu Zoro guna membantunya duduk bersandar. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Lelaki atletis itu menatap kosong ke arah kakinya yang cacat permanen, lalu ia arahkan sorotnya ke sosok Robin yang berubah dari yang terakhir dilihatnya.

 

“Aku akan memanggil—“

 

“Jangan.”

 

Robin mengernyitkan dahi ketika sebelah tangannya disambar. Sekalipun dengan satu netra, Zoro tegas memintanya untuk tinggal. Entah cara pria itu menatap atau rapat genggaman tangan—Robin tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya patuh. Figur feminim itu kembali duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut.

 

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Robin tidak bertanya. Tidak mencecar dengan makian atau menuntut alasan di balik aksi sembrononya. Sebagaimana dahulu, setiap logika yang Zoro wartakan dan sulit diterima oleh _nakama-_ nya, Robin memahami dan mendukung argumennya. Cara berpikirnya yang praktis dan mengedepankan rasio setali tiga uang milik sang hawa, membuat makna mampu mereka transfer tanpa perlu aksara. Zoro dapat melihat ‘terima kasih’ dan ‘maaf’ yang berlimpah dari pasang biner _aquamarine_ itu—sebagaimana Robin paham seberapa besar tekad Zoro untuk kembali. Sekalipun ia harus kehilangan anggota badan, walaupun seumur hidup akan dijalaninya dengan tungkai palsu.

 

Zoro adalah sosok yang _berani hidup_.

 

Seperti itu saja, baginya, cukup.

 

“Itu—“ vakum di antara mereka terpecah oleh bariton yang bertanya-tanya. Zoro masih menautkan jemarinya di celah telapak tangan Robin, tetapi arah matanya tertuju pada perut wanitanya, “—uh. Berat? Sakit? Menyusahkan?” Tanya itu mungkin aneh dan canggung, tetapi tulus.

 

“Aku sudah terbiasa.” Robin menjawab dengan kekeh lembutnya yang khas, “Sejak bulan kelima, berat badanku dan dia bertambah begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah bisa menendang dari dalam sana.”

 

Alis Zoro bertaut mendengarnya, “Menendang?”

 

“Ya—kau mau merasakannya? Kemarikan tanganmu.” Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya karena tangan Zoro yang begitu kaku saat menyapa permukaan abdomennya, “Sebentar, biasanya dia aktif…” Robin menekankan telapak tangan maskulin itu sembari menunggu, “Mungkin harus kau ajak bicara.”

 

“Bagaimana caranya?” Zoro merendahkan volume suaranya ketika Robin meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Ia memasang ekspresi bingung campur berharap—lalu tersentak kaget ketika merasa tohokan halus berasal dari dalam. Robin tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Zoro, “Itu—itu barusan betulan bayi?”

 

“Tentu saja.” Jawab Robin, kembali tawa renyah hadir di antara percakapan, “Bayi _mu_ , Zoro.”

 

Anak adam berbekas luka itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Rautnya dihiasi emosi yang tidak pernah ia tahu dapat ia rasakan—“Aku, itu—“ entah apa yang membuatnya gugup, “—aku, disitu, boleh?”

 

“Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu izin untuk melakukannya.” Robin geleng-geleng kepala. Tangannya digenggam erat saat menggeser posisinya—kini ia berbaring di sebelah Zoro dan menyamankan punggungnya. Air muka si bakal ayah terlihat acak-acakan. Roronoa Zoro adalah sosok yang ditakuti hanya dari _bounty poster_ -nya, sesumbar mampu memotong apapun dengan belatinya, seorang radikal yang asal potong tubuh sendiri hanya untuk bertahan hidup—dan kini, ia antusias tapi pula ragu _hanya untuk meletakkan telinganya di perut sang calon ibu._ Robin yang mengerti kegelisahan itu, lekas meraih sisi wajah Zoro, menuntunnya dan membiarkannya mendengarkan gerak anak mereka dengan seksama.

 

Selama beberapa detik, Roronoa Zoro merasa dunia yang dikenalnya jungkir balik.

 

Ia tidak tahu— _bahwa detak jantung kedua dari tubuh Nico Robin_ —sanggup membuatnya menemukan kembali makna hidup yang sempat tersaput ambisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

                                                                                                 .

“—jadi, aku putuskan untuk tidak berlayar sampai anak Robin lahir!”

 

Nami menampar belakang kepala Luffy, “ _Aku_ yang membuat keputusan itu!” Ralatnya galak, “Kau masih ngotot ingin kembali ke sarang _Yonkou_ sampai tadi malam!” Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu bersedekap sambil menatap ke arah pasangan berperangai tenang itu, “Jadi begitu Robin, Zoro, kurasa lebih baik kita tinggal di Zou lebih lama. Selain menunggu bayi kalian lahir, kita juga butuh waktu untuk mereperasi _Sunny_ , mengembalikan kondisi tubuh—juga, Zoro, cepatlah beradaptasi dengan kaki barumu.”—Nami tidak mau lagi kekuatan tempur mereka berkurang dan berakibat katastropik untuk kesekian kalinya.

 

Reiju, yang dengan mudah akrab dengan anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami, tertawa kecil melihat betapa beragamnya tabiat para anggota, “Seleramu menarik juga ya, Sanji?” Ia mengerlingkan mata iseng, membuat adik lelakinya itu tersenyum bangga, “Benar-benar perempuan yang berjiwa pemimpin.”

 

“Tapi, berhubung kapten bodoh kita ini bisa melakukan hal tolol jika tidak terkena ombak, pelayaran kecil seperti ini bisa ditoleransi.” Ya—selagi Nami bicara tadi, _Thousand Sunny_ sedang menuju ke sebuah pulau musim panas, tak terlalu jauh dari Zou. Mereka dapat dengan mudah kembali ke punggung gajah legendaris tersebut jika suatu dan lain hal terjadi, “Anggap saja liburan yang tidak pernah kita dapat.”

 

Sauh dibuang. Kapal merapat di bibir pantai.

 

Pulau yang menyambut mereka tidak berpenghuni dan ditumbuhi berbagai pohon berbuah tropis. Mayoritas awak _Thousand Sunny_ langsung menghambur dengan mimik ceria. Telah sangat lama semenjak situasi tenang seperti ini dapat mereka nikmati. Bahkan Chopper sekalipun tidak protes karena Usopp menyelam dengan tubuh masih diperban. Luffy dan Brook dengan cuek mengenakan ban di pinggang—yang dapat menikmati dengan damai hanya Nami dan Sanji. Reiju yang turut serta memilih terbang rendah dengan sisa-sisa teknologi Germa yang melekat di tubuhnya. Robin—tentu saja tidak punya banyak pilihan. Ia duduk di atas tikar yang telah dipersiapkan rekan-rekannya dan berlindung di bawah payung besar. Tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah begajulan Luffy dan teman-teman yang lain—

 

“ _Mattaku…_ Mereka benar-benar tidak punya beban.”

 

Robin menoleh dan menemukan Zoro berdiri di sampingnya. Lutut kirinya telah disambung dengan kaki buatan yang Franky buat sedemikian rupa sehingga berat dan fungsinya menyerupai tungkai asli. Lelaki itu mengenakan celana selutut polos dan menggantung handuk kecil di bahunya yang tak bertabir. Robin lekas menutup tubuhnya dengan kain ketika angin berhembus kencang ke arah pesisir.

 

“Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Jarang kita bisa mendapat waktu santai begini.” Robin tampak menikmati rekreasi ini dan memandang jauh ke arah _nakama_ -nya, “Sayang, aku tidak bisa bergabung bersama mereka.”

 

“Buah iblis, ya.” Komentar Zoro.

 

“Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah benar-benar belajar berenang sebelum memakan _Hana Hana no Mi_. Waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil.” Jelas Robin sambil meluruskan kakinya, “Penasaran juga, rasanya.”

 

“Hm,” Zoro berpikir, lalu menunduk untuk menatap langsung kepada si rambut eboni, “Mau coba?”

 

Robin mengernyitkan dahi, “Perut sebesar ini, pelampung manapun tidak bisa mengakomodasi, ‘kan?”

 

Zoro memutar bola mata obsidiannya, “Kugendong, tentu.” Ujarnya dengan ekspresi ‘tolong-jangan-buat-aku-mengulang-ajakanku’ sembari mengulurkan tangan. Semenjak seluruh kru mengetahui berita kehamilan Robin, si anting tiga tidak lagi sungkan akan kontak fisik di depan khayalak, “Ayo.”

 

“Baiklah.” Sedikit malu, sebenarnya—tapi Robin mengikuti kemauan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

 

Demi ketapel Usopp, Zoro dapat merasakan dengki luar biasa dari Brook dan Sanji ketika ia berjalan ke arah pantai. Tangan sang calon ibu ia genggam erat, dengan sengaja mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari koordinat sahabatnya bersenang-senang, tentu mengiyakan ketika Chooper memperingatkan untuk tidak berenang di area yang dalam. Zoro yakin kekuatan fisiknya dapat mengantisipasi resiko apapun—ia pula tak berniat lama-lama karena tak ingin Robin dehidrasi. Sebenarnya ini bukan kegiatan yang aman, tetapi melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya, mau tak mau Zoro tergerak. Robin mengekor Zoro dan sedikit panik ketika air asin menenggelamkan sampai batas dada.

 

“—benar-benar tidak bisa mengapung, ya?” Melihat Robin kepayahan, Zoro langsung membopongnya, “Begini, bagaimana? Kalungkan tanganmu di leherku.”

 

“Rasanya seluruh kekuatanku terserap.” Robin menjawab lirih, akan tetapi permintaan Zoro ia turuti. Kedua lengannya ia kaitkan di tengkuk si pemuda tegap. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak bidang itu dan matanya terpejam tanpa sadar, “Tapi—tidak seburuk yang kupikir. Ah—apa aku berat?”

 

Pertanyaan barusan tentu Zoro jawab dengan tawa mendengus, “Kau bicara kekuatan denganku?”

 

“Tidak.” Robin turut terkekeh, “Maaf sudah meragukanmu.”

 

“Bulan kedelapan, ya?” Tiba-tiba saja Zoro menerawang. Ombak sedikit kencang dan ia sedikit menepi—“Menurut Chopper dan Torao, perempuan.” Lama-kelamaan, sikap canggung Zoro ketika membicarakan bayi mereka, hilang, “Aku tidak percaya aku berkata begini, tapi kuharap anak ini mirip denganmu.”

 

“Tidak terbayang jika mirip denganmu.” Robin mengibaskan tangan, “Kau sudah menyiapkan nama?”

 

“Aku?” Zoro menggeleng, “Tidak, lebih baik _kau_ yang menentukan.”

 

“Jujur saja, aku sendiri belum terpikir.” Jawab Robin.

 

Zoro tertegun sejenak, “Nama ibumu saja, bagaimana?”

 

Ide itu membuat Robin mengerjapkan mata besarnya, “Olivia?”

 

“Olivia.” Sambut Zoro dengan anggukan mantap, “Bagus, ‘kan? Kelak kau bisa mengajarinya membaca prasasti sejarah itu dan mungkin mewariskan berbagai ilmu dari pulau asalmu. Kenapa tidak?”

 

“Manis sekali, Zoro.” Entah sadar atau tidak, Robin tersenyum lebih lebar, “Lalu, apa kau akan mengajari anak gadis seperti Olivia ilmu pedang— _dengan cara menggigitnya_?”

 

“Astaga, tidak,” sergah pemuda itu bergidik, “Aku akan mengajarinya bela diri, tapi kurasa ilmu pedang terjauh yang bisa dipelajarinya hanya _Nitoryu_.” Zoro ngeri sendiri membayangkan Robin versi mini, menenteng tiga candrasa sepanjang empat sampai lima kaki, “Dia pasti cerdas sepertimu, Robin.”

 

“Juga kuat sepertimu, kurasa.” Sahut Robin, “Untuk manusia normal, kekuatanmu _abnormal_.”

 

“Kau keberatan kita membesarkannya di _Sunny_?” Tanya Zoro, kali ini nada baritonnya lebih serius.

 

Robin otomatis menggeleng, “Apa kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku di pulau antah berantah dan membiarkanku membesarkannya sendirian?” Wanita itu balik bertanya—kali ini ia kuatkan diri untuk mendongak guna melihat langsung ke biner pekat milik Zoro. Mencari-cari sejauh apa dirinya dalam samudra obsidian itu. Jika Zoro berkata ‘ya’—maka, mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya—

 

“Tidak.” Tegas pendekar  itu menampik, “Sudah kukatakan, kita akan membesarkannya bersama.” Zoro menghela napas, “Tapi—aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Luffy berlayar sendirian.” Untuk yang satu itu, Zoro benar-benar memberikan penekanan. Berharap Robin dapat mengerti pilihan hidupnya.

 

“Aku juga pernah berjanji untuk menggunakan segala upayaku untuk mengantarnya menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.” Untuk kesamaan itu, tentu saja Robin paham, “Kuharap kau tahu pilihanmu, Zoro. Membesarkan anak perempuan di atas kapal bajak laut—kurasa kita akan menghadapi banyak masalah pelik.”

 

Zoro memberikan seringaian percaya diri, “Siapapun yang menyentuhnya, akan berhadapan dengan ketiga pedangku.” Sesumbarnya jumawa, “Olivia akan tumbuh besar bersama kita, Robin.”

 

Optimisme itu menghadirkan secercah pengharapan,

 

Bagi Nico Robin yang menghabiskan dua puluh tahun untuk melarikan diri, penerimaan Zoro, juga Luffy dan yang lain akan bayi yang dikandungnya merupakan anugrah kedua terbesar setelah nyawa di dalam rahimnya. Impuls tubuhnya yang paling dasar—tidak sebagai bunda, atau wanita, tetapi sebagai _manusia,_ membawa wajahnya mendekati lekuk leher atletis sang pemuda. Aksi yang menyadarkan Zoro bahwa momen dimana kata-kata sudah tak lagi berharga. Sebagai gantinya, ia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada siapapun—termasuk wanita yang dibayarnya untuk kesenangan satu malam, jauh sebelum ia dan Robin saling mengenal. Zoro merendahkan wajahnya, menikmati detik ketika Robin memejamkan mata, dan melumat bibir merona itu untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

 

_Perempuan tempatnya berpulang—_

Karena begitu sulit untuk tetap hidup di dunia yang memiliki ribuan cara untuk membuatnya _mati_. Dan bagi Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin adalah alasannya untuk tetap berjuang— _untuk berkali-kali kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Astaga, _Marimo_ , hentikan itu! Kau mau kapal ini tenggelam dan kita semua mati?” Hardik Sanji ketika untuk kesekian kalinya, Zoro menghempaskan kepalanya di tiang utama, “Franky! Nami- _san_ , boleh kita berhenti di pulau-apapun-yang-terdekat dan biarkan pendekar idiot ini mengamuk? Kumohon—“

 

Nami berkacak pinggang, “Astaga, ikat saja dia!” Bentak dara berambut jingga itu, “Zoro! Hei! Tenang!”

 

“MANA BISA AKU TENANG!” Balasan dari vokal bariton itu sama galaknya, “Robin berjuang di antara hidup dan mati di dalam sana dan aku tidak boleh mendampingi! Kau masih berani memintaku tenang?”

 

“TINGKAHMU INI JUSTRU MEMBAHAYAKAN PERSALINAN, TAHU!” Kalau perihal adu urat, Nami tidak akan kalah, “Kau memukul apapun di dalam ruang periksa, wajar Chopper dan Torao- _kun_ menendangmu keluar!” Nami ikut-ikutan frustrasi, “Dengar, kita semua khawatir, oke? Jadi, tarik napas, buang napas—“

 

Diperlakukan selayaknya pihak yang melahirkan, Zoro kembali mengadu keningnya dengan _railing_ kapal.

 

“Argh, Luffy!” Panggil Nami tak sabar, “Lakukan sesuatu padanya!”

 

“Ou!” Sahut Luffy—segera menggunakan tubuh karetnya untuk membuntal tubuh Zoro—termasuk membungkam mulutnya. Sang kapten dan _nakama_ pertama ini terlihat seperti pasangan komedi, “Maaf Zoro, tapi ini satu-satunya cara sampai Robin selesai dengan prosesi kelahiran! Bertahanlah!”

 

“MFF—PFF—MMFFF!”

 

Nami mengacung jempol, “Terbaik.”

 

Beberapa menit setelahnya diisi dengan suara Robin yang terdengar kesakitan. Berbagai aba-aba dari Chopper dan Trafalgar Law— _ya, mereka tidak yakin kalau kedua dokter lelaki itu pernah berurusan dengan kasus persalinan—_ samar tertangkap telinga. Seharusnya mereka tidak meninggalkan Zou ketika dekat dengan hari kelahiran. Kekeraskepalaan Luffy terkadang membuahkan bencana. Orangnya sendiri mental ke segala arah dan membal karena Zoro terlalu bertenaga untuk dapat ditahannya. Seluruh lelaki yang ada di sana juga tidak bisa diam—hanya Nami yang masih bersisa kewarasannya, dan beberapa kali masuk ke ruang persalinan mendadak untuk mengganti baskom berisi air hangat juga handuk bersih.

 

Ketika semua orang kolar-kilir tak menentu, dan Luffy nyaris terbang ke lautan—suara yang mereka nantikan tiba juga. Tangis murni tanpa pretensi, memecah hening bagai terompet surga, hadir di sebuah kapal bajak laut dengan lambang singa menyerupai matahari di moncongnya. Zoro terdiam—

 

“Sudah lahir!” Chopper, dalam mode _arm point_ -nya, keluar tergesa dan menampakkan ekspresi lelah berpadu senang, “Zoro! Anakmu perempuan! Lima puluh sentimeter, tiga koma dua kilogram, dan— _WHOA!_ TENANG KALIAN SEMUA— _aduh_!” Dokter muda itu sama sekali tidak digubris. Semua orang main hantam dan tergesa memasuki ruang pribadinya, “Hei! Jangan sembarangan! Zo—Zoro!”—ya, apalagi sang pemilik separuh dari daging dan darah bayi yang barusan lahir. Zoro jelas tidak segan-segan—

 

“Minggir! Aku—“

 

Pemandangan itu, lagi-lagi, membuatnya tertegun—

 

Nico Robin—dengan raut letih, menerima bayi mungil yang telah dibersihkan oleh Law, untuk ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya. Ekpresi itu— _bagaimana bisa Zoro menjelaskannya_. Bahagia yang tidak pernah ia temui di wajah siapapun. Mimik yang tidak ia kenal—tanpa tahu bahwa air mukanya sendiri setali tiga uang dengan milik sang ibu muda. Robin memberikan senyum di wajah kuyunya, mengulurkan tangan kepada Zoro untuk meminta ayah dari bayinya mendekat. Roronoa belia berjalan tergesa ke sisi ranjang yang berlapis kain putih, beberapa sisi ternoda darah dan lembab karena peluh, hanya untuk mematung saat bayi merah itu menangis dalam rengkuhan Robin. Demi apapun—ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 

“Zoro?” Panggil Robin dengan altonya yang terdengar lelah, “Kau mau menggendongnya?”

 

Lelaki bertubuh maskulin itu memandangi Robin dengan sorot tidak karuan. Tidak siap untuk menjawab. Tangis keras anaknya, lagi-lagi membuat dunia yang ia imani jungkir balik—“Aku tidak tahu caranya.”

 

“Kau pernah membawa-bawa bayi di Water Seven, Zoro—“ Robin terkekeh, “Ayolah. Instingmu akan membantu.” Tambah Robin seraya secara perlahan membawa sang bocah ke pelukan ayahnya.

 

Zoro mencoba membawa bayi perempuan itu di antara lipatan kedua lengan atletisnya. Begitu ringan—begitu rapuh. Kulitnya bersih seperti Robin, dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan bulu mata yang panjang. Zoro dapat dengan mudah membawanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang bebas menarikan jemari di pipi merona itu. Detik itu juga, ia merasa waktu personalnya berhenti. Berbagai emosi ganjil menguasai benak—dan hanya ekspresi kaku itulah yang berhasil dipetakan oleh wajahnya. Dan di detik itu pula, Zoro langsung tahu, bahwa ia sanggup mengorbankan apapun, pula rela menggadaikan apapun— _bahkan nyawa sekalipun_ —jika memang untuk kelangsungan hidup bayi ini.

 

“Zoro! Aku juga mau lihat!” Hening itu diinterupsi oleh Luffy, “Aku mau coba! Aku juga ma—“

 

“ _Urusai_!” Bentakan Zoro, biasanya keras dan menggelegar—akan tetapi, kali ini suaranya kehilangan tenaga, terdengar bagai bisikan, “ _Urusai..._ ” Pula, ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali, “ _Urusai_ …”

 

Sanji yang menangkap getar tak wajar itu, mencelos paham.

 

“Luffy, cepat keluar!” Perintahnya, dengan ujung mata mengisyaratkan Law untuk membantunya mengangkut kapten mereka pergi, “Usopp, kau juga. Hei, kau juga, Brook! Nami- _san_ , mari.” Sanji yang sensitif itu lekas mendorong semua pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Zoro harus berterima kasih padannya kelak, untuk jasa besarnya ini. Meninggalkan Zoro dan Robin menikmati momen pribadi—

 

Zoro masih geming,

 

Robin, tidak ingin merusak syahdu di antara sang pendekar dan peran barunya sebagai seorang ayah. Ia hapus air di sudut matanya ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat, Roronoa Zoro, lelaki haus darah yang buas di medan pertempuran, kini terguncang bahunya sambil memeluk erat seorang bayi. Isaknya tidak terdengar, air matanya terhalang bahu—akan tetapi _Robin tahu_. Zoro segera mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan menggenggam rapat jemari perempuannya yang berhasil lolos dari sabit kematian. Karena berbeda dengan pertarungan, Zoro tak dapat menggantikan perannya, tidak dapat berdiri di hadapannya, tidak dapat menghalau bahaya yang mengincar nyawanya. Karena itulah, dalam ketidakberdayaannya, Zoro dan Robin, dengan bayi perempuan di pelukan mereka, _menangis bersama._

Hari itu, Roronoa Olivia resmi menjadi anggota termuda bajak laut Topi Jerami.

.

.

.

( Dan, _perjalanan mereka **dimulai**._ )

_._

_._

_._

“Sorry, I’ll be taking this guy!”

_—Roronoa Zoro, chapter #639, while he saved Nico Robin from Hyouzou’s attack—_

_P.S._ Ternyata yang kemarin belum puas. Jadi sekarang puas. Tolong abaikan adegan cebur-ceburannya, saya butuh ngetik itu _just for the sake of_ pengen (…) _Pardon the OOCness. I’m sugar high._

**_—_ Sabaku no Ghee, 17.01.17—**

 


End file.
